inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tenseiga
Tenseiga being reforged? While it is true that Tōtōsai tells Sesshōmaru that the Tenseiga can be reforged, he just says it is because Sesshōmaru's "heart now has what it was lacking." While Kagura might be partially responsible for that, the statement wasn't just about her, it's also about Rin and all the softening of Sesshōmaru's demeanor in general. Nowhere in the Anime nor in the Manga is it stated that Tenseiga is reforged specifically because of his feelings for Kagura. I feel that Shmevan is correct in this matter, the part about Kagura should be removed. HalberdBanryu (talk) 05:46, August 15, 2013 (UTC) That's only in the anime. In the manga, Totosai says "an empty hole in your heart has been filled" (in the onemaga translations), and then Sesshomaru immediately thinks of Kagura when he says that, specifying that it was cause of Kagura. http://mangafox.me/manga/inuyasha/v42/c409/15.html http://mangafox.me/manga/inuyasha/v42/c409/16.html My bad, he only says "an empty hole in your heart has been filled" in the onemanga translation, not this one, but after Totosai says that, in the manga he immediately has a flashback of Kagura, meaning that it's talking about his feelings for Kagura. The anime removed that. (The anime writers seem to be sess/rin shippers it seems (they make Rin call Sesshomaru "dashing", tell him she wants to stay with him forever, made him propose to her in the wideban cd, and in the 3rd movie they make the villain point at her and say "she is izayoi" when none of this happens in the manga), and are toning down all the sess/kagura stuff to make it seem unimportant (they removed how he looks at her with a very worried expression after he saves her from the river, removed how he lies to moryoumaru to save her, removed how all the inu-tachi were yelling at Sesshomaru to remove his sword because it will break and he ignored them and Inuyasha's comments on how he knew it would break and he'd die without it and only got out alive because of Inuyasha, and Moryoumaru's specification that he did this because of his compassion for Kagura to make it look like he wasn't risking his life when in the manga it was made very clear he knew he would die, and now they removed this as well.). :I don't think the anime developers toned down Sesshōmaru's relationship with Kagura. In fact, it's pretty obvious that the one that allowed the Tenseiga to be reforged is Kagura, although Rin's friendship with Sesshōmaru might have begun that change in his heart. But it was true grief for another (an emotion Sesshōmaru had never experienced before) that allowed the Tenseiga to be reforged into a weapon, and this occurred immediately after Kagura's death. With that said, however, I originally reverted that addition because I think that such a comment in passing is distracting. The point for Tenseiga was that it was reforged, not how or why. The how or why is important only to Sesshōmaru's character development. The focus of that sentence is supposed to be about the Meido Zangetsuha technique, so adding in something about Kagura just clutters the sentence. It's not an issue of accuracy, but of style. If that part was rewritten, I'm sure it could include the information about Kagura in a way that doesn't seem clunky.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 17:34, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I've never read through this article before, so I didn't realize until just now that everything you want to add is already under the section "Teaching Compassion," so there's no need to worry.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 00:28, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Tenseiga and the Inu no Taishō Why wasn't Tenseiga used to revive the Inu no Taisho? I mean, the sword does revive the spirits of the dead... 04:06, April 13, 2015 (UTC)Guest1868